


The Formidable or Memoirs Are Still Ongoing – Грозный или мемуары продолжаются

by Hylinn (Synant)



Series: Живоглот спешит на помощь [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Humor, Missing Scene, Non-Canon Relationship, POV First Person, alternate missing scene, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Вроде всё хорошо, но всё так же плохо, и Живоглот спешит на помощь новому члену семьи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> И спустя год в складе "на доработке"...
> 
> Главный персонаж Живоглот.
> 
> Таймлайн – всё то же лето девяносто пятого.
> 
> Main character is Crookshanks, everybody else is just mentioned. Lots of them.
> 
> I'll called it missing scene.
> 
> Timeline - the same summer '95
> 
> Thanks to my beta-reader.

Казалось, только недавно я подумывал нашептать совам о том, чтобы они поскорее прилетали к Гермионе, но сейчас мне совсем не до этого. Моя девочка ходит грустная в этом огромном, мрачном доме, насквозь пропахшем псиной (а всему виной — Блэк, что с него взять!) Правда, здесь же пахнет выпечкой Молли Уизли, ох, какая женщина, не женщина — сказка! И вкусненького даст, и вообще... И близнецы тут как тут, даже, кажется, уже намудрили чего-то, хорошо, миссис Норрис, этой старой ведьмы — только тс-с! — нет.

А грустит Гермиона из-за Гарри, но, нет, не Гарри тут виной, а эта премерзкая крыса! Как бы я её сейчас схватил, хвост бы ей отодрал... Видишь ли, всех на уши поднял, чтоб тебе твой Волдеморт в горле застрял, Петтигрю несчастный! Найду — Блэку скормлю, — скажу, что корм, так же у магглов эта дурацкая штуковина говорит: «Всё только для собак». Это, конечно же, вранье, ведь миром правят коты! Вот найду крысу — скормлю и усом не пошевелю. И Ремуса подговорю, иначе не поведётся, пройдоха! До сих пор на меня с подозрением косится. Блэк, он такой — подозревающий всех и во всём параноик, но это его жизнь научила, и крыса эта мерзкая во всём виновата. Хотя это уже предрассудки, а мне надо быть выше всего этого.

Но как быть, если моя девочка из-за крысы поганой ночами не спит, изводит себя, боится за Гарри? Ему тоже стоило бы уши надрать за то, что Гермиону заставляет беспокоиться, хорошо бы знать ещё, где он. Я за друзьями моей девочки не слежу, ни-ни, кроме разве что Рона, терпеть его не могу. Смотрит на неё, а мне ему глаза выцарапать хочется. Чтоб ослеп и в её сторону больше никогда не смотрел.

Кстати, как там у близнецов их новый прибор называется — длинный такой — «хвосты» или «уши»? Запутался в этой ерунде, — чесслово! — чуть лапы себе не переломал, но дело своё тёмное сделал, и мокрого места от них не осталось, — нагоняю огрел... Думаю, что всё же они «уши», а жаль, «хвосты» им бы больше подошли. А штука полезная, жаль, не съедобная, но я столько интересного узнал... Что, например, Джордж и Анджелина Джонсон встречаются! Представляете? Вот и я том же. Это было неожиданно, но я рад за этого раздолбая. А для Фреда кого-нибудь найдём — обязательно. Может, даже Кэтти Белл подойдёт...

Блэк долго смеялся своим собачьим лаем, услышав, что близнецы напридумывали, а я — на дыбы. Как зачем? Вы лай его слышали? До костей пробирает — жуть! Да и ещё инстинкты эти — первородные, о как! Малфой, будь он здесь, гордился бы, я ж почти чистокровный. Термины какие знаю, умный — в Гермиону пошёл. А почему я кандидатуру Малфоя отмёл? Ах, да! Зелья. Ну, тут даже Гермионе ничего не светит, у них там любовь до гроба. Так на чём я там остановился?

А, Уизли, тот, что младший, притих и носа не кажет, и это прекрасно! Лишь вижу иногда, как он косится на мою девочку и хамит, когда та ласково перебирает письма от Крама, я точно знаю, что от Крама — сам видел. Она всегда улыбается украдкой, читая их. А взгляд такой влюбленный-влюбленный. Я стараюсь, чтобы в такие моменты Уизли рядом не обнаруживалось, а то видел уже, во что это обернулось, — хватит. Поэтому стараюсь оказываться рядом, когда он крутится поблизости.

Она грустно вздыхает, смотря, как Гарри украдкой сбегает к Сьюзан под покровом ночи (как только удаётся, а?), и тихо-тихо плачет в подушку. Рону хоть бы хны! Хоть бы спросил в чём дело, что ли... Видит же всё: и письма, и слёзы. Но не утешает, это даже не друг — чудовище, да ещё и рыжее... Отвратительно. Души в нём нет! Но это тоже предрассудки, выше смотри, выше!

К Блэку я уже привык, и даже к Ремусу, они уже родные, любимые, а вот к Рону — ну никак! Хотя сестра его младшая тоже из того же фарша, всё никак не успокоится. Дина Томаса натравлю, так и знай, ведьма рыжая.

А вот мужик с костылём довольно занятный: и глаз у него смешно двигается, и не сюсюкается он со мной, как некоторые, хотя под руками Молли я всегда готов ластиться. Но это уже другое, вам не понять. Долго я за ним следил, смотрел, присматривался... В итоге понял: классный мужик, и имя такое грозное — Аластор, прям ух! Полюбился мне он что-то, не то что какой-то там Рон, Малфоя на него не хватает, ведь последний занят зельями... усиленно. Может, он как раз то зелье варит, ну, любовное? Надо будет заглянуть к нему на досуге, жаль, до сентября ещё пару недель, ох как жаль.

Не думал я, что мне снова придётся заняться амурными делами, вот не ожидал, так не ожидал, но этой грозе помогу. Да и к тому же знаю я его избранницу сердца... И там всё же дело за малым, а у Аластора шанс будет, я уж постараюсь. Он как-никак заслужил, а по тем рассказам, что я слышал, так мы вообще ему обязаны. Так что я помогу обязательно, хотя избранница его — дама с характером. Но разве мне впервой? Кто, думаете, упрямую Боунс, которая так не хотела идти на свидание, хитростью упросил согласиться, а? Но это уже совершенно другая история, и — тс-с! — Гарри об этом знать совершенно необязательно.


End file.
